No Smoke Without a Fire
by Valaid
Summary: An AU story where Kagami and the whole set of GoM and everyone else is going to the same uni. Some of them went to the same high school. They are all friends and hang out, but one day Kagami realizes he is in love with Aomine and tries to avoid him, only to make it worse since Aomine just want to know what he did wrong. Rated M for language and possible future smex.
1. I hate him

***puh* first chapter up. I really hope you will all enjoy this story. Thanks to Kagami-not-kagayou at tumblr for just being nice to me and talk to me now that I am sick =)**

**I do not own the characters... yada yada, if I did it would be AoKaga the whole way XD**

* * *

Kagami slowly opened his eyes, cursing the sunlight on his face. His head was pounding and his back was aching. His throat was dry and he just knew that he didn't want to party, like he had last night, ever again. He groaned as he realized that if the sun was on him, it was already afternoon. Well there went his fucking Saturday down the drain.  
That's when he felt it, something heavy was plastered to his side and stomach. And something wet was pooling on his stomach. There was warmth radiating from that heavy thing and Kagami looked down.  
Aomine was snuggling close, with his head on Kagami's bare stomach and drool was literally gushing out. Kagami gave an enraged roar.

"AHOMINE! THAT'S SO DISGUSTING!"

Aomine sat up shocked, looking around in panic. He heard several groans from the room.

"What's the matter Kagamicchi?" Kise asked and yawned.

Kagami looked down on the floor and lo and behold, everyone was sprawled out there. Kise, Kuroko, Midori, Takao and Akashi. They were sharing futons with each other. WHY had Aomine decided that Kagami's bed was the place for him?!  
Kagami glared at Aomine who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't get your panties in a twist just because I slept in your bed," he said and yawned.

"Well, you didn't have to fucking drool on me, you bastard," Kagami hissed.

Kuroko crept closer to the bed and looked at Kagami's stomach.

"Is it possible to produce that much saliva in one night?" he asked.

Kagami half sat up and rested on his forearms, looking at the damage done. His whole stomach was wet from the saliva. He felt himself pale.

"That's just..." he didn't know what to say.

Aomine chuckled.

"Oh come on, Kagami. It's not that bad, I just marked you."

"Go mark someone else, you disgusting IDIOT!" Kagami roared and stood up.

He hurried to the bathroom to take a shower, not caring if anyone needed to use the toilet.

"Is Kagami always this loud in the morning?" came a voice from the doorway into the room.

"Ah, you awoke as well Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said and the giant huffed.

"I think the whole apartment complex woke up from the tiger's roar," he said.

Aomine chuckled.

"Don't chuckle Aomine, it's all your fault we had to wake up like this," Midorima said and glared.

"Well, to answer your question, normally Kagami is rather quiet in the mornings," Aomine said.

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Takao asked accusingly.

Aomine grunted.

"I've spent the nights after some video gaming, that's all."

Kise smiled.

"Does he have any weird habits in the morning?" he asked and snickered.

"Your inner girl is showing, Kise," Takao said and smirked.

"Eeh! I just wanna hear, Kagamicchi is the one I know least about," Kise pouted.

"You know just as little about me," Kuroko pointed out.

"No, I know more about you than Kagami," Kise said.

Aomine sighed.

"Well, I don't think he has any," he said and stood up from the bed.

Everyone in the room stared.

"Uhm, Aominecchi..." Kise said.

Aomine looked down on him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why are you completely naked?"

Aomine looked down on himself.

"What the actual fuck!" he axclaimed as he grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. "How the hell...?"

"Maybe you and Kaga...-" Kise started.

"Finish that sentence and you're dead," Aomine threatened and Kise paled under Aomine's angry eyes.

"Kagami-kun had his jeans on him when he went to the bathroom, so I highly doubt they did anything," Kuroko said.

"Don't start as well, Tetsu," Aomine said and sat down on the bed.

"None of them seem to be in pain either," Takao stated.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Aomine roared and threw a pillow at Takao.

Midorima cringed at the loud voice Aomine had.

"Just be quiet," Akashi said.

Everyone looked at him. He was still lying down in the futon he was sharing with no one.

"_Just leave it to Akashi to not have to share with anyone," _Aomine thought to himself.

"I'm hungry," Murasakibara stated and left the room.

Everyone looked around at each other and realized they were pretty hungry as well. Aomine hurriedly looked for his clothes and found them under the bed, he dressed as everyone had left the room and then Kagami came in.

"Aww, you took away my marking," Aomine fake pouted and laughed as Kagami glared at him.

"Fuck you, you disgusting prick," Kagami spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you this morning?" Aomine asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing... just..." Kagami sighed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't like that wake up."

"So you take it out on me?"

"Well, it was your fucking drool," Kagami hissed.

"Right, not my fault though."

Kagami glared at Aomine again. Kagami started putting away the futons when Aomine grabbed his shoulder.

"You have seven stomachs to fill with food, you can do that later."

Kagami paled. Seven?!

* * *

Kagami muttered under his breath as he was standing at the stove and was multitasking. Everyone else was sitting around the dinner table after having cleaned up the mess from the party. Kagami had come out to the living room to find everything in great disorder. Nothing was placed where it should be and there were empty cans and bottles of liquor everywhere. How much had they been drinking?!  
He had started giving orders to everyone except Akashi of what they should do. Kagami was glad though that Akashi was first with starting to clean up, making sure that Kagami didn't have to tell him anything. When everyone was busy cleaning, Kagami had left for the kitchen and started cooking dinner, thankful that the kitchen seemed untouched.  
Aomine stood up and walked over to Kagami.

"Something I can help with?" he asked.

Kagami looked surprised at him.

"Well, you could start taking out plates and glasses for everyone."

Aomine nodded and did just that. Kagami couldn't help but look in wonder at him as he moved towards the table with some plates in his hands. Kagami noticed that Akashi was looking with questioning eyes at him and Kagami blushed. Looking away, Kagami wondered why Akashi was looking at him like that.  
Soon the food was ready and Kagami brought the food to the table, setting it up so that they could all dig in.

"Kagamicchi, this looks delicious," Kise said.

Kagami only huffed in response and sat down at the table.

"Let's eat," Akashi said and looked at Kagami one last time before they all started grabbing food.

"_What's up with Akashi?" _Kagami thought, but didn't bother anymore as his stomach was growling at him.

* * *

Kagami sighed in delight of the peacefulness that settled over the apartment as the last guest left. But it had been scary. The last one left had been Akashi and he had asked such a terrifying question.

"_What do you feel about Aomine?"_

And with that he had just left, without waiting for an answer. Kagami was sitting on the couch and pondered over the question. What had Akashi noticed that Kagami couldn't see? Aomine was an utter idiot, with an ego the size of the sun. He was fun to play basket with and he was, well not so brilliant in school.  
Kagami sighed and gave up, no idea to think about Aomine more. He felt the need to sleep more and he went into the bedroom. Then a memory struck him.  
He was lying in bed already while the others were still partying last night. Aomine had come in and slurred something. Kagami hadn't heard him but hadn't cared what the idiot might want and just closed his eyes to sleep. After a while Aomine had clumsily crept under the blanket at the end of the bed and sneaked his way up along Kagami. Kagami had protested wildly, but Aomine had just chuckled and asked why Kagami still wore his jeans. Kagami had muttered something about being to tired to take them off and right before he fell asleep, he had felt something touch his cheek. AOMINE HAD KISSED HIM!  
Kagami sat down on the bed, hyperventilating. He must have just fallen asleep after that and what had Aomine done? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Kagami stared behind him at the bed. There were something on the bed, on the sheet. He looked down on his jeans, the same kind of stain was there. Kagami carefully touched the spot on his sheet, noticing that there was a lump, of whatever it was, left. He carefully touched it between his fingers and noticed that yes, it was probably semen and yes, it probably came from Aomine.  
Kagami gave a howl of terror before running into the bathroom to wash his hand. That bastard must have jerked off after Kagami fell asleep.

"The bastard," Kagami said out of breath, tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

After Kagami deemed the hand rinsed and clean of anything that might be of Aomine, he dried his hands and left the bathroom to clear out the bed. Well, he was sure of one thing though. Whatever Akashi had been on about, he knew the answer. He fucking HATED the bastard Ahomine.

* * *

Aomine sneezed as he and Kise was walking towards the nearest train station.

"Someone is thinking of you," Kise smiled.

Aomine huffed.

"I hope it's some sexy babe," he said.

Kise chuckled and took a few steps ahead of Aomine, looking back at him.

"So say now, Aominecchi. Does Kagamicchi have any habits when he wakes up?"

Aomine shrugged.

"Not that I can think of. He just wakes up, goes to the bathroom, comes out and puts on this ridiculously oversized t-shirt, then he leaves for the kitchen and makes breakfast."

Kise smiled even wider.

"An oversized t-shirt huh? Wonder where he could have gotten that, I mean, he is pretty big himself."

"Who cares, it's just a t-shirt and not some strange habit, like you wanted to have."

Kise chuckled.

"Well, an oversized t-shirt might be even better. Does he look cute in it?"

Aomine snorted.

"Hell if I know, he is just some guy in a shirt to me."

"And he's not your sparring partner in a shirt?"

"Well, yeah, you could say that."

"And you're sure he's not your friend in a shirt?"

"What the hell, who sais he's my friend? We just play basketball together when we don't have uni studies."

Kise laughed.

"You sure he's not your lover in a shirt?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, KISE?!" Aomine roared and started chasing after the now running Kise. "If you go spouting such nonsense, people might actually hear it."

"But you'd like that don't you. After all you slept na...-"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead when I catch you!"

Kise laughed as he ran. Teasing Aomine was so much fun.


	2. What the hell is this

Kagami was happily snoozing away on his bed when the doorbell rang. He woke with a startle and groaned when he realized it was just the doorbell. He looked at the clock. It was ten p.m. Kagami sat up as his doorbell rang again. Who the fuck could it be at this hour?  
He stood up and walked out in the hallway and up to the door. He looked through the peep-hole and saw Aomine standing on the other side of the door. Kagami frowned, what did the bastard want?  
He unlocked the door and opened it.

"What?" he grunted as he retreated back into the apartment, leaving the door open for Aomine.

Aomine entered and kicked off his shoes, not bothering where they landed and went after Kagami.

"I forgot my phone so my mom told me to bring this over to you."

Aomine held up a plastic folder with the word "recipies" written on it.

"Oh, your mom's an angel for giving me some of her recepies," Kagami chuckled and grabbed the folder. "Say thanks from me."

Aomine only grunted and went into the bedroom and started looking for his phone.

"Why are you looking under the bed?" Kagami asked as he entered the room.

"Because this is where my clothes were," Aomine said and made a sound of triumph as he found his phone.

"Your clothes?"

"Yeah, someone probably kicked them under there when they put out the futons."

"You mean... you were naked in bed with me?"

"I thought we already..." Aomine frowned before his face lit up. "Oh, that's right, you had gone to the bathroom. Yeah I slept naked in your bed."

Kagami paled.

"What the hell Ahomine?! First I found out that you kissed me and then that you jerked off in my bed and now you tell me you slept naked with me?!"

Aomine looked confused on him.

"What the hell are you talking about. I have NEVER in my life kissed you and I have certainly not jerked off in your bed."

"Last night you did, you big disgusting heap of ... of..." Kagami searched for the right word.

"Sexiness?" Aomine tried.

"You're not half as sexy as you think you are."

Aomine shrugged.

"That still makes me sexier than you," he grinned.

"Don't change the subject. I should have you handwash my poor sheet and jeans from your disgusting semen."

"Look, I would never do such a thing in a house where I'm the guest. Why would I even jerk off while lying next to you? That's just... eww."

"That's my fucking line. I'm the one who had to find it. I don't know what went through your disgusting mind last night, but you certainly jerked off in my bed, when I was lying there. AND you kissed me."

"I would NEVER kiss you. Never in a million years. I happen to like chicks and not rock hard idiots who are not soft and squishy in any way."

"Well, stop thinking about squishy women when you're in my apartment. If I EVER find out that you have jerked off in my apartment EVER again, you will not set foot in here."

They glared at each other before Kagami left for the living room to put away the folder. After a while, Aomine came into the room as well and sighed.

"Look, I don't know what happened last night, I was wasted. I'm..." Aomine hesitated. "Sorry?"

"You're not supposed to ask it. Just say you're sorry for being disgusting in my bed."

"Fuck you," Aomine spat and went to the front door.

He grabbed his shoes and put them on before opening the door.

"I'll see you at the basketball one-on-one tomorrow," he hissed before leaving, slamming the door shut.

Kagami sighed.

"_Daiki, let me touch you."_

Kagami felt a shiver run down his spine. That was certainly his voice that had said that in his memory and with a moan to boost. Kagami felt like he wanted to throw up. When had he ever said something like that?

* * *

Aomine kicked an empty can that lay on the street. What the hell was Kagami's problem anyway? Aomine just knew that Kagami was blaming him for that stuff because he might have done it himself. And it was convenient to blame Aomnie instead. Why had he brought it up in the first place? He could have just shut up about it instead of starting to nag at Aomine.  
He sighed as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Tetsu?

"Yo," he said as he answered.

"Aomine-kun, do you have time for a talk?"

"Well, I guess," Aomine shrugged, though he knew Kuroko couldn't see him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Aomine flashbacked to his recent encounter with Kagami.

"No, nothing particular. Why?"

"So you don't remember why you were naked this morning?"

"Nope, not at all."

There was a short silence.

"Akashi-kun, he says he doesn't remember," Kuroko said.

Aomine felt how his eyebrows rose . Akashi was with Kuroko? Well, he shouldn't be surprised, he had noticed them hanging out with each other a lot lately.

"Well, maybe it is for the better," Aomine heard Akashi say.

Now he was curious. Why the hell had he undressed to lay in Kagami's bed? Why had he kissed him? And WHY had he jerked off? Though he denied the whole thing a second later. He had NOT kissed Kagami and it was Kagami who had jerked off. But he couldn't deny that he had stripped down to his birth suit before going to bed with Kagami. Going to bed! He had not gone to bed WITH Kagami. That just sounded so wrong.

"Look, Tetsu. Do you know anything about last night?" he asked.

"Well, according to Akashi-kun, you thought the room was warm, so you stripped out of your clothes before laying down in Kagami's bed."

"How does Akashi know this?"

"He was in the room when you came in there to lay down with Kagami."

Aomine stopped dead in his tracks.

"Does he know anything about me jerking off?"

"If you don't remember anything, how do you know that?" Came Kuroko's counterquestion.

"Well, I kinda went back for my phone and Kagami was pissed off because I had soiled his sheet and he told me I had jerked off."

Aomine swallowed. So it HAD been him jerking off and not Kagami. Damn it.

"I have to go now, Aomine-kun. But try not to think too much about this. I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Kuroko said.

"Damn right it wasn't my fault."

"Well, bye Aomine-kun."

"Bye."

And with that, Aomine was left with a series of question. Had he kissed Kagami as well? Why? Why had he jerked off? And what the hell was he to do about it?!

* * *

_Kagami had his eyes closed and moaned as a wet tongue licked his abs, making a hot trail up to his chest, to his neck where his flesh was gently nipped. He panted harsh as he was given a hickey. Then a pair of lips pressed down on his own in a harsh kiss. His lips were licked and he parted them, letting the tongue invade his mouth. He moaned again as the tongue seemed to skillfully move around, mapping out the cavern. Too soon the kiss was over and Kagami slowly opened his eyes and stared up into Aomine's. A huge grin was plastered on Aomine's face._

"_Thanks for the jerk off," Aomine said._

Kagami awoke with a startle. He just knew, deep inside, that it hadn't been just a dream. Kagami had made out with Aomine last night and if what Aomine had said was anything to go by, then Kagami had jerked him off. So his memory earlier had been him asking to touch Aomine and then jerked him off?  
Kagami felt sick. Had this been what Akashi knew? Had that been the reason why he had asked Kagami what he felt about Aomine? His head felt so messed up. Why had he done that with Aomine? And what would happen if Aomine remembered? Kagami shivered and picked up his phone, looking at the time.  
It was ten a.m. and Kagami felt really tired. But he had promised to meet up with Aomine in an hour. So he got up and went into the kitchen, setting about to make a bento box for him and Aomine. Because if he knew the bastard right, he wouldn't take any food with him.  
But why had he done that with Aomine? He knew that he had never been attracted to girls, but neither had he been to boys. He had never been attracted to anyone. Just seen it like he was too busy with his life to care. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that boys were to be attracted to. And Aomine? Well, he was a huge egoistic who thought he was best in the world in everything.

"He's obnoxious, sexy, lazy, sexy, egoistic, perverted, sexy and whoa, hold your horses Kagami. How many times did you say sexy there?" Kagami said to himself and stared down at the frying pan.

He frowned. Aomine was sexy and sure sometimes his heart was beating faster when he saw him, but he blamed it on their training since it always happened when they did their one-on-ones. When the sweat would slowly make their way down his naked upper body and how he sometimes would give a rare, genuine smile. Kagami shivered. Why was he thinking like that now and not earlier? Maybe he had always thought it, he had just suppressed his thoughts.  
He prepared the bento boxes and then grabbed some strawberry yogurt, eating it quickly. It had had already been half an hour and if he didn't hurry he would be late. But he had a sneaky suspicion that Aomine was going to be the one being late.  
Kagami grabbed the bento boxes and put them in a bag along with some water bottles. And with that he left the apartment.

* * *

Kagami was sitting on the bench on the sidelines and stared as aomine was gulping down water next to him. Aomine's eyes was close and he looked so content, the wrinkle of his eyebrows gone.

"_Is that how he looks when he has sex?"_ Kagami thought to himself. _"Whoa, where did that come from?"_

Kagami looked away and sighed when he realized he was getting hard.

"Hey, what's with that gloomy face?" Aomine asked accusingly.

"I have to go home..." Kagami said and stood.

Aomine frowned.

"Already? We have only played for two hours and just eaten."

"Yeah, I have to go home and do... some stuff."

"Home to jerk off?"

Kagami blushed.

"NO! You pervert!"

Aomine laughed and Kagami felt himself harden even more at the sound.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me?!" _Kagami thought. _"I've never had this problem."_

Kagami started packing away the bento boxes.

"So you're really going?" Aomine frowned.

Kagami only nodded and grabbed his bag. He waved over his shoulder as he left and he heard Aomine shout after him.

"I'll see you at the uni tomorrow!"

Kagami groaned, if he was gonna get a boner everytime he was around Aomine, then no thanks.


	3. For my own sake

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END WHEN YOU ARE DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Kagami was sitting at one of the tables in the university café, happily munching on his bento. Did he like guys or did he like girls? Did he like Aomine? Kagami wasn't sure and he needed to find out soon. But postponing something like this was something he happily did. He felt someone knock on his shoulder and he looked around and up.

"Yo! Got one for me?" Aomine asked.

Kagami nodded at his bag, now used to cooking for the bastard. Ever since their high school days Kagami had cooked Aomine's lunch. Why? He didn't know himself.

"Sweet!" Aomine said gleefully as he opened Kagami's bag and grabbed the bento box lying there.

They ate in silence until Aomine decided to speak up.

"You know, Kagami. About what happened in your apartment..."

Kagami stiffened and hurriedly interrupted Aomine.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore."

Aomine looked at Kagami.

"You sure? I mean, I can buy you a new set of sheets..." Aomine trailed off as he recieved a stern glare from Kagami.

"Just. Forget. About. It." Kagami bit out between clenched teeth.

Aomine shifted in his seat. An angry Kagami was one thing, but a Kagami that was so angry that he didn't shout was really bad.

"Whatever..." Aomine mumbled and kept eating his lunch.

Kagami sighed and packed away his lunch. He was only staying because Aomine had to get his lunch. Otherwise he could have gone home for the day.

"Let's have a one-on-one later today."

Kagami looked at Aomine as he spoke. Aomine nodded furiously.

"Yeah man, that would be cool. You left so early yesterday!" Aomine said and handed over the now empty bento box to Kagami.

Kagami sighed and put it away in the bag.

"When will you be off?" Kagami asked and looked back at Aomine.

"Now, I'm off now! Let's go!"

Kagami looked sceptically at Aomine.

"Sure, if you say so..." Kagami trailed off as he saw Aomine's excited face and he blushed.

They stood up to leave when Momoi Satsuki came up to them

"What's this? Don't you have a class to be in right now, Aomine?" she asked and smiled.

Kagami glared at Aomine who shrugged.

"Not really. I was about to play some bas...-" Aomine started, but was interrupted by Momoi.

"This is really bad, you know. I won't allow you to skip again to play with Kagami!" she exclaimed and grabbed Aomine's arm.

"Again?" Kagami asked with a malicious voice as his glare intensified.

"Yeah, I might have... skipped a few times." Aomine chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"A FEW TIMES?! DAI-CHAN YOU ST...-" Momoi started but was interrupted by Kagami.

"Next time, I'm going to check with Momoi if you have class or not. I'm going home now."

Aomine reached out his hand to stop Kagami, but he was already gone.

* * *

Kagami blushed furiously as he clicked the 'order' button on his laptop screen. But now it was done and he had done himself a favour, or so he told himself.

"It's ok, Taiga. You did the right thing..." he tried to sooth himself.

He had gotten home three hours earlier and directly positioned himself in front of the computer and after some porn checking, he knew he was into dick. He cringed in his seat and blushed even more. He had just ordered a dildo that was specifically made for anal sex, just to see if he really would be pleased.  
Suddenly Scott Joplin's 'The Entertainer' filled the room and Kagami looked at his phone. It was Aomine.

"The fuck you want?" he answered his phone.

"Oi, oi, don't be so sour Taiga." Aomine chuckled and Kagami felt himself blush. "Just wanted to check if you still wanted to do that one-on-one. I'm off now."

"Is Momoi there?" Kagami asked and waited as the phone was handed over and there were some mumbling between Aomine and Momoi.

"No, he doesn't have any more classes, I've checked!" came Momoi's bubbly voice across the line.

Kagami pondered for a while before his thoughts were interrupted.

"I meet you at the court in fifteen. Don't be late!" Aomine said with a rough voice before he hung up.

Kagami stared at his phone before sighing. Typical Aomine to be so domineering.

* * *

Aomine was playing by himself when Kagami finally showed up. He was ten minutes late, damnit. When Kagami greeted him, he only grunted in response.

"You know it's impossible for me to get here in fifteen minutes!" Kagami exclaimed at Aomine and punched him on the arm. "So greet me properly!"

Aomine hissed and rubbed his arm.

"Right, right. Welcome, princess..." Aomine mumbled and was punched again.

But this time he couldn't help but chuckle at Kagami's bright red face and he gave the ball to Kagami.

"Ladies first."

Kagami snorted and then smirked.

"Well, this lady is going to own your ass."

After about an hour of playing, Kagami realized he wasn't going to own Aomine's ass. But he was only one point behind and he was the one currently holding the ball. Aomine smirked at Kagami and made a dash for the ball, but Kagami easily bounced it out of reach.

"You have to be quicker than that, Ahomine."

Aomine chuckled.

"I can be really fast if I want to. But maybe I want to take my time with you. Maybe I want to slowly devour you."

Kagami suddenly got a whole different picture in his head and Aomine noticed something was off with Kagami. When he easily snatched the ball, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Oi, Bakagami. What's wrong?" he asked worried and straightened up his body.

Kagami did the same with his body, but refused to meet Aomine's eyes. He bit his lip gently and Aomine knit his eyebrows together.

"Hey?" Aomine tried again and reached out, only to be slapped away.

"I have to go!" Kagami exclaimed as he turned around to leave.

"What the fuck?!" Aomine shouted after him and tried to catch up with him. "No, you don't. Tell me what the fuck is wrong."

Kagami took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Nothing, I just have to..." Kagami felt tears trickle down his face and he looked startled at Aomine, who looked just as shocked.

"Kagami?" Aomine sounded really weak suddenly.

"Just let me be. Leave me alone!" Kagami replied in a harsh whisper before turning, leaving a stunned Aomine behind.

* * *

Three days had passed and Kagami had successfully avoided Aomine. Now Kagami was lying on the bed with a knot in his stomach. Aomine hadn't even tried to contact him!  
He heard a faint knock on his front door before the doorbell rang. Kagami got up and shuffled to the front door, before opening it. It was a delivery service and he signed the papers as he got his package and he looked curiously at it. What on earth could it be?  
He hurried into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He twisted the package around until he found a stamp that had a heart and the text 'Lovejoy'. Then it dawned on him. It was the freaking dildo!  
Kagami took a deep breath as he slowly opened the package and peeked inside. It wasn't very big and he knew it had been a random color chosen for him, but the color... he started to giggle before he full out roared with laughter. It was too damn good. The color was the same as Aomine's hair.  
When Kagami had calmed down and he was about to set the package aside, he heard it rattle and curiously looked inside. There was a one-time tube of lube there and some condoms. Kagami smirked, how nice.  
He hid the dildo in his closet among the shirts, then he put the condoms and the lube in the bedside table. He needed to take care of something else before he decided to move further with his homosexuality.  
He grabbed a pen and paper from his desk and sat down on the bed again. And then he started listing things that he found annoying with Aomine and then things he found good about Aomine. By the end of the list, he was laying down on his stomach with the paper on the pillow. He sighed deeply, during his writing he had realized that if Aomine disappeared from his life, it just wouldn't be the same. But neither would it be if any of the other guys did. But losing Aomine made Kagami's stomach churn with grief and he put the paper in the bedside table drawer.  
He turned to lay on his back and as he stared up at the ceiling he went through his emotions. He couldn't deny that he was sexually attracted to Aomine. He wanted him. But did he love him? Kagami closed his eyes as he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Yeah, he loved him, so much that it actually hurt.

* * *

**A/N: I do realize that often you don't just over the course of maybe 1 hour realize that you are gay. It's a bit heavy to stomach for some so... but I imagine that Kagami already had an idea that he was gay, he just had to stomach it.**  
**And the compant "lovejoy" was entirely made up by me, if there is such a company, it is purely coincidental. And I have no idea about things like that *blushes* I have no idea about anything so don't blame me for poorly written smut and poorly written sex toy recieving haha *dies***

**Oh and don't worry... you'll get to know what's on that list kukukuku**


	4. Damn This

**hohoho it's up =D now just... please don't tell me to update soon again. So much for me to write and I don't know when my beta reader will be clear to check my stuff again since she has a life too. Buuut... hopefully you won't have to wait so long =D and yeah, I'm so happy and thankful for all your reviews, even a small "update soon" is making me smile!  
Oh and Koko... IT'S TRUE! I HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA WHAT I WRITE WHEN I WRITE SMUT! IT'S ALL JUST SO STRANGE xD  
**

* * *

"What a waste." Kagami mumbled to himself as he looked at all the used condoms lying on his desk. "Not like I will ever use this skill for anything."

He had been, for hours, practicing how to put on a condom with his mouth. He didn't even know why he had done it, but for some insane reason, he had figured that he should do it. But now he was regretting his decision, even if he had the technique down.  
His phone went off and he looked at the caller ID, making sure it wasn't Aomine before he answered.

"Kuroko, what can I do for you?"

There was a silence before Kuroko spoke.

"Well, Kagami-kun. You can take this wailing piece of dirt away from me."

Kagami raised an eyebrow when he heard Aomine shout at Kuroko on the other side of the phone.

"What has he done now?" Kagami asked.

"He keeps pestering me about why you suddenly didn't want anything to do with him. And that is a good question. Why are you suddenly avoiding him?"

Kagami took a deep breath.

"Look, Kuroko, it's complicated. Just tell him to stop bothering you since you have nothing to do with it."

"Oi, Tetsu, give me the phone. Let me talk to him." Came Aomine's voice over the phone.

"No, let go of my phone. Aomine-kun, stop it."

Suddenly a loud groan was heard over the phone.

"You shouldn't punch people in their stomachs, Kuroko." Kagami said and smiled.

"He was a nuisance. He deserved it."

The red head chuckled before he sighed, feeling a bit depressed.

"Kuroko, just tell Aomine to not bother me."

"I'm coming over." Came Kuroko's answer to that statement.

"Wait, Kur...-"

The line went dead.

"Damnit!" Kagami hissed as he started cleaning up his room.

* * *

Kagami was staring into Kuroko's eyes from across the table in the kitchen. They were seated opposite of each other and Kuroko had a faint smile on his lips. Probably because he knew that the reason why Kagami was angry was the third male in the room. Next to Kuroko, Akashi was sitting, not in the least amused.

"So tell me, Kagami-kun. Why do we have to live with Aomine-kun's whining because you can't talk to him?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami looked down on the table and sighed.

"Not my fault he's whining."

"Oh but it is." Akashi said and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Has this got to do with the night he slept naked in your bed?"

Kagami snapped his head up.

"NO!" he exclaimed.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. I already remember what happened and it's not like I'm avoiding Aomine because I know I should apologize to him."

Akashi nodded.

"Good, because otherwise I would force you to apologize to him right away. Now, what is the problem then?"

Kagami made a whining noice and twisted his body in the seat.

"It's not really a problem... more like a situation." He groaned. "Do I really have to tell you guys? I have barely made up my own mind about it and now you want me to just spit it out to you."

Kuroko and Akashi gave each other a meaningful glance.

"You like him, don't you?" the blue haired male asked.

Kagami blushed as he found a speck of dirt on the table very fascinating. He rubbed it with his finger until it was gone.

"I don't really like him... more like lo..." he blushed even more and put his hands over his face. "I CAN'T SAY IT!"

"It's ok Kagami-kun. We get it. We won't say anything to Aomine-kun either, but please don't let it take too much time. The chance might slip between your fingers." Kuroko said and with that he and Akashi left Kagami alone to brood.

* * *

"What do you think Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as they walked towards the train station.

Akashi pondered for a minute before he stopped and turned towards Kuroko.

"Let's give him time. But if he hasn't decided by the end of the month, I'm telling Aomine what really happened that night."

"That will cause quite a lot of trouble I think."

"He has it coming." Akashi said and continued walking.

* * *

Aomine was sitting on a bench outside one of the university buildings, staring at his phone. He was furious. It had been four days since Kagami had told him to let him be. What had he done wrong? He had tried to call Kagami today since he wanted an explanation, but the bastard had avoided his calls. Yet he had picked up when Tetsu had called.

"That bastard!" he swore as he once more tried calling Kagami.

He waited for the signals to come to twenty before he hung up.

"Dai-chan, what is it?" Satsuki asked worriedly as she came up to him.

"That bastard Kagami, he must have a stick up his ass or something, not answering or returning my calls."

"Didn't he tell you to leave him alone?"

"Yeah he did, but what for? What did I do wrong?"

Satsuki seemed to really think hard for a while.

"Well, maybe he's fed up with your constant nagging on him for one-on-ones."

Aomine snorted but Satsuki continued.

"Or maybe you did something really horrible that he has to get over because it's just so wrong."

Aomine squirmed as Satsuki scrutinized him.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "What did you do to poor Kagamin?!"

Aomine sighed.

"I may or may not have jerked off in his bed..." he trailed off.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Shh!" Aomine hushed. "Keep it down will ya!?"

He looked around nervously, but no one paid them any mind and he relaxed.

"Look, that's what he says happened. But it can just be him doing it and blaming it on me!"

"But how can he blame it on you?" Satsuki asked curious.

"Because I slept in his bed... naked..."

Satsuki felt like her eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Why on earth would you do that?" she whispered.

Aomine shrugged.

"Beats me. I just... did it and now Kagami is pissed at me."

"Have you tried apologizing to him?"

"Yeah, he just said he wasn't pissed at me for it anymore and yet he says that he doesn't want to talk to me." Aomine sighed.

Satsuki looked worriedly at him.

"You seem to be taking this quite hard." She said and smiled sadly.

Aomine grunted and frowned. Looking down at his lap he brushed off some imaginary dust.

"I know!" Satsuki exclaimed. "Why don't you buy him some new sheets as an apology and go see him, so you can give it to him."

He looked up at her like she had grown two heads.

"Do you have any idea how weird that would be?" he asked, knowing full well that he had even offered to do that for Kagami.

"Oh Dai-chan, don't be a sourpuss! Just go do it!"

"Sourpuss?" Aomine chuckled.

Satsuki grabbed his arm and started pulling him.

"Right, right." He said and stood. "But I still think Kagami has something up his ass."

* * *

Kagami's toes curled as he moaned, his body shuddering as he came. He was lying and panting for a while before he removed the dildo from his ass, taking off the condom from it and tossing it into the trashcan. He was sitting on his bed, feeling sweaty and disgusting, so he took some tissues that were nearby and cleaned his stomach. He had just come, thinking of Aomine. Oh God how wrong that sounded in his head, but he knew that he wouldn't have been able to release thinking of someone else. He stood and hid the dildo in his closet, taking out some sweatpants to put on after a shower. A well needed shower.  
But the doorbell rang and Kagami sighed. He put on the pants and padded out into the hallway. He didn't bother checking who it was before swinging the door open, instantly regretting it.  
Aomine looked him over with a smirk.

"Been working out?" he asked.

Kagami was about to say no, when he realized that it was probably the best reason to give.

"Yeah, just finished though." He answered and let the door be for Aomine to enter as he himself walked into his living room.

When the blue haired male entered the living room, Kagami grunted.

"I thought I told you to stay away."

Aomine scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Can't remember such a thing. Strange..."

Kagami felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Was there something special you wanted?" He asked and watched carefully as Aomine handed him a bag.

He opened it and pulled up a new sheet. He gave the other male a questioning look.

"You know, as sorry for... the other day... when I messed up."

Kagami sighed.

"Aomine, I already told you, I'm not mad about that anymore. You should take this back, sheets are expensive for a broke university student such as yourself."

The blue haired male bristled.

"The fuck?! No way am I taking it back when I bought it as an apology!"

"Well, you didn't have to! I told you already, it's fine!" Kagami was losing his patience.

"No way am I believing that when you are avoiding me!"

"I'm not avoiding you!" Kagami shouted.

Aomine glared at him.

"You totally are..."

Kagami gave a frustrated sigh.

"Right, ok. Thank you for the sheets. Now will you please leave?"

They stared at each other before Aomine turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow at the class we share." He smirked over his shoulder at Kagami before he left.

The red head glared at the sheet in his hand. This was all its fault! Or at least he could imagine it was and take out his anger on it.


End file.
